The present invention is directed generally to electric heating element assemblies, and more particularly to an improved terminal for connecting a sheathed resistance heating element to a source of electrical energy.
Surface-type electric heating elements, which are widely used in electric ranges, hot plates and similar appliances, usually comprise an elongated tubular sheath containing a resistance wire which is electrically insulated from and held in position within the sheath by a concentric layer of compacted refractory material. The heating element is formed into a flat winding and electrical connections are established with the resistance wire at the ends of the element by means of terminal pins fitted into the ends.
To supply electrical power to the heating element the terminal pins are connected to a source of electrical energy. This may be accomplished by either plugging the terminal pins into a socket for contact with spring contacts carrying electrical current, or by connecting the terminal pins to lead wires by means of individual screw connections enclosed within a terminal block, such as that described and claimed in the co-pending application of the present applicant, Ser. No. 624,697, filed Oct. 22, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,896, and assigned to the present assignee.
In either case, to avoid the necessity of bending or deforming the terminal pins with the attendant risk of damage to the heating element, and to permit connection to the widest possible variety of electrical sources, the terminal pins are preferably spot-welded or otherwise attached to terminals to which the electrical connections are actually made. While such terminals may have various constructions, one construction which has proven particularly successful is that described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,321 of the present applicant, which is also assigned to the present assignee. In this patent a blade-type terminal is disclosed for connecting the terminal pins of the heater assembly to either a plug-in type socket, or to lead wires by means of screw-type connections. The present invention is directed to an improved construction for this blade-type terminal which renders the terminal adaptable to a greater number of applications.